


Blood like Syrup

by ChubbySluggie



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Biting, Blood, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, Other, Praise Kink, Shameful smut, Vampire Bites, Vampire Dib, Zim has a praise kink, zussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbySluggie/pseuds/ChubbySluggie
Summary: In which Dib is a vampire and wants to turn Zim into his thrall.(It's shameful smut, I have sinned and I am sorry)HAPPY SPOOKY MONTH!
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @raritysdiamonds for reading and giving me the confidence to post! You're the best!
> 
> // It's my first time posting the terrible smut I write so please be nice to me ;;o;;//

The air was cool on his skin as he hugged the jacket to him. It was one he had stolen from Dib years ago. The ex-human probably didn’t even remember it any more. He clutched the garlic in his palm. The website had insisted that garlic was the second best thing for combatting vampires… next to steaks, and with his severe allergy to meat, garlic really was his only option.

He stepped forward and looked at the old, abandoned home. It had taken him almost a year to track down Dib’s lair. His old nemesis had been stalking him recently, and Zim couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched, especially at night. The crawling, creeping sensation on his skin had become too much. He needed to put an end to this.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward and marched his way into the building. The door was unlocked and his throat went dry at the realisation that _that probably wasn’t a good sign_. The Dib was expecting him.

His suspicions were confirmed when a shadow raced across his field of vision. He blinked and it vanished, but he knew he wasn’t alone. The home was dimly lit by a single, hanging lightbulb in the first room. He stepped further in to the room and froze when he heard the door shut behind him.

“ _Hello, Space boy_.”

Spinning on his heels and taking a quick step back, further into the darkened room, he stared at the figure before him. Dib still wore his old trench coat, but the collar and sleeves were ripped and stiff from battles and blood. He was pale, sickeningly so, and a too-wide grin was spread on his face. His eyes were open wide and refused to look away from Zim’s own. The worst part was he’d grown again. Dib had a growth spurt in high school, then another just before starting college… but this… the blood of a vampire had enhanced every physical feature. Now he was imposing. _Intimidating_.

Zim felt his spooch hammering his chest and suddenly remembered why he was there in the first place.

Gripping the garlic bulb tightly in one hand, he raised and threw.

It hit the creature dead in the centre of his chest.

_And obviously did nothing._

Dib laughed, a loud and hearty cackle, “Oh _Bravo,_ A+ for effort! Perhaps if you had ever _listened_ to me back in school you might have actually stood a chance~”

The irken soldier cursed the rotten seasoning. Time to fall back on old tactics.

His PAK legs shot out behind him and he raised himself up to the ceiling, circling the boy in preparation for the first move; whichever of them would make it he wasn’t exactly sure.

Dib merely grinned back at him, eyes following his movements. Those bright amber eyes glowed in the darkness and Zim found himself unable to look away; trapped by that gaze.

“Now, now… I open up my home to you and _this_ his how you respond? That won’t do…” The other chided, “Come back down here.”

He began to lower to the ground, spider legs retreating when-

_WAIT! WHAT? NO!_

Shaking whatever weird hold the other had over him off, he pushed himself back up and snarled, “ZIM WILL DO NO SUCH THING, STINK-BEAST!”

Dib’s eyes narrowed, “I see you still have that same old spite… What do you intend to do? Stay up there forever?”

“NO!” the alien spat back, before leaping forward, all four spider legs extended forward and ready to pierce through the other’s chest. He only realised too late that the vampire was still grinning widely, like he’d already won.

The two of them fell backwards, all four legs almost ripping a hole straight through the boy’s chest. But he only laughed maniacally, a firm hand reaching out to grip on to the irken’s wrist. He tugged and Zim was helpless but to fall forward and on to him. He hunched his shoulders up ensured his uniform beneath the thick jacket was covering his neck, wincing slightly from the position.

Dib whispered softly against his wig, “ _Wooden st_ _a_ _k_ _e_ _s and silver_ … Your PAK legs are made of _neither_ … I think _someone_ didn’t do their research~”

Purple irises widened in horror and he tried to fight to pull himself away from the other.

“ _Zim.”_

All it took was his name spoken in a soft tone and he stopped. A shudder ran along his spine. It was spoken in a sweet way; like sticky toffee, that one word seemed to glaze over him and slow all movements. He looked to see that his PAK legs were already retracting and Dib barely even had a scratch remaining. Feeling a cold hand trace his jawline, looked up to meet the other’s eyes once more.

“Let’s get rid of those _pesky_ contacts…”

_With pleasure. He hated those stupid things after all._

Immediately, the alien found himself reaching up to remove them.

“And your wig~”

_Why not?_

The wig was soon gone too.

“Much better, wouldn’t you agree?” The vampire cooed, slowly petting the side of his face.

He nodded along slowly, mouth slightly agape. It was like his mind was clouding over the longer he looked into those honey-coloured eyes. They glowed like the moon.

“Yes… With your senses fully open, you’re much more susceptible to me.”

Zim found himself craning forward slightly into the man’s touch. He didn’t question it. It felt so nice. He was listening to Dib speak, letting himself be soothed by the other’s voice; so soft and warm it could melt butter. _It was melting him_. Dib had taken to playing with one of Zim’s _lekku_ , and the irken felt a buzz of electricity swim down his body from it. He wasn’t being all too careful; curling it around one finger loosely and rubbing the end, and yet Zim couldn’t help but purr at the contact. It hurt. It stung slightly. But for some reason it also felt good.

“...Why did you come here, Zim? I think you knew this is what would happen…”

“Hm…? B-because you have b-been… s-stalking Zim l-lately…” He found he was already beginning to struggle forming sentences.

“I’ve been hunting you.”

“ _Oh.._.”

Everything made a lot more sense now. Hunting him. Yeah, that sounded right…

“Did you tell yourself it was to _stop_ me? Put an end to me?” He continued to speak. If he stopped playing with Zim’s antennae and stopped speaking in that wonderfully sweet voice, he might have half a chance to receive an intelligent response. As it stood, the only one he got in return was the little alien leaning further into his touch and giving a small chirp.

But Dib only smiled, “How cute… And now you’re here, I believe it is finally time I made you mine permanently.”

Zim only hummed along, a dizzying look in his eyes. The vampire stood and picked up the little bug with him, walking upstairs and taking Zim in to the bedroom. He lay the other out on a velvety bed and crawled alongside him.

“How would you like to be _mine_ , Zim?”

The alien snapped out of the mind-numbing cocoon just long enough to take in what the boy had just said and growled back at him.

“I will _**never**_ be yours, Dib-Beast!” He spat back at the other.

Unimpressed, Dib wiped the saliva off his face and frowned. He opened his mouth and ghosted a finger over one fang. Zim’s eyes widened and he sunk further in to the bed.

“You see, Space Boy… Once I bite you, you will be my _Thrall_. Then your only wish will be to serve and please me~”

Zim paled, but no matter how he tried he found that his body just would not move on its own. Instead he rested his arms above his head and lay still for the creature above him.

Dib stroked his thumb over Zim’s cheek and smiled, his eyes shone with affection, “You’ll be happy being _mine_ … It won’t even be much different from now. Just think of me as your new _Tallest._ ”

“W-what do you mean…?” He heard himself stutter.

Dib shook his head and tutted, “All that talk about enslaving humanity, when really… that’s all you ever were in the first place. You need orders. You need to serve. You need a _Tallest_. Since they abandoned you here, I know you’ve been pining for a new master~”

Zim whimpered, “Y-you’re _wrong_! … Do not pretend to know my culture!”

The young man grinned and shrugged, “I studied you for long enough, so I should have a _fairly_ good idea. Besides, in a few moments you’ll see my point of view. Now, _be good for me_ , okay?”

Zim could barely believe what he was doing. Before he even realised what was going on, he was turning his head to the side and baring his neck. It was an act of complete and total submission. _Surrender._ Something that irkens never did.

And yet here he was. Like prey; baring his weakest point in a sign of acceptance.

_He_ was _prey, he realised._

Dib leaned forward and pulled the collar of his uniform down a little, neither seemingly caring at the wrinkles it caused; he wouldn’t be needing it soon anyway. He licked a spot on the soft green skin, before pausing a moment. Zim could feel no breath on him, but he shuddered from the chill of the air regardless.

When Dib leaned down again to bite, Zim tensed up and closed his eyes tight.

Only to receive a soft and tender kiss to his neck instead.

His spooch was beating overtime and he knew Dib could hear it. He knew Dib was toying with him. He knew this and yet…

“ _I promise you’ll be happier like this…”_

Those words rushed over him and he found himself relaxing as the vampire caressed his hip through his leggings. He was unable to avoid this. Everything within him was screaming at him to submit to this man; whether that was whatever charm Dib was using or his own irken instincts he wasn’t even sure.

Then he felt sharp fangs sink into his skin, and suddenly the world was that much simpler. All he cared about was the feeling of blood coursing out of his body and feeding his Dib. Everything was _right._ It felt good. The sting of it felt good.

He let out soft pants, moans and chirps the longer it ran on for. Neither were particularly worried about Dib killing him. Irkens were notoriously resilient and his PAK would easily create new blood as long as Dib didn’t drain him dry.

Dib may have taken a little bit more than he planned in fact. He knew irken blood must taste sweeter than that of a humans; it only made sense. What he wasn’t expecting was how addictive the flavour would be. Like cotton candy, sour cherries and syrup all mixed in to one. _It was enchanting_.

The only thing that drew him out of his feast was the other’s moans.

“ _A-ah- Dib_!~”

_Equally as delicious._

He pulled away and wiped the remaining blood from his mouth, moving it in front of Zim’s face and smiling widely when the other obediently obliged and began licking it. Moving across to sit on the bed, he put a hand to Zim’s waist and gently pulled until the other rolled over and fluidly crawled on to his lap.

“Take your uniform off. .”

Zim nodded and did as he was told, sliding his tunic over his head without a second thought. His boots and gloves hit the floor, but he was stopped as he reached for the waistband of his leggings.

“Let me do that.”

Dib pulled the fabric off his thrall, before pulling a naked Zim back to sit on his lap. He took in the sight before him and smiled. That unblemished, soft green skin. Zim had no nipples, but a slit between his legs; almost unnoticeable. But there.

He slid his hand over the other’s thigh again and two fingers inside the alien boy. Zim arched his back and moaned softly. He’d never been touched there before. Never even touched himself there before. With the added bonus of it being _Dib_ doing this, _sensitive was an understatement._ It was like there were millions of nerves all within him, set on fire from a few simple strokes.

“ _My tallest!~”_ He chirped sweetly, hips already rocking back at forth.

The creature before him only beamed more at the title, “ _Good boy_.”

He felt himself tremble at the praise.

“ _My good little irken~”_

_Yes. Yes. YES._

_That was all he’d **ever** wanted to hear._

_Dib had been right. He was already much happier._

_Hips buckling as Dib played with him, he didn’t think he would ever be this happy again._

As the night went on, he would be proved wrong **_countless_** times.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A guest going by Morp asked for a part 2  
> ....and I also realised that my first "smut" fic I was uploading had very little actual smut in it. So here ya go - a full chapter of just smut!
> 
> It is the first of November, but spooky season still remains in my heart

Zim knelt on the bed; hands firmly clasping his knees and blood rocketing through him as Dib teased him. He had his eyes shut firmly, just as his Tallest had commanded. Each moment of contact sent sensations through his entire body, lighting him on fire, and Dib _knew_ it just as well. The little irken was touch-starved and hungry for it, and the vampire was definitely willing to deliver.

The more he tormented his lover, the sweeter the scent of his blood became; rushing through him as his face turned a fantastic mauve.

“ _Don’t move. Don’t speak… not until I tell you to, do you understand?” He’d asked. Zim nodded and sat perfectly still._

But he was beginning to give in to those ministrations. It was driving him insane. The feeling of Dib’s fingers hovering over his lekku; almost but not quite touching… He could feel the shift in the air currents and wanted to just shove his head against the other’s hand. The ex-human had been playing with him all night and now his body demanded that touch again; it was like an ache he couldn’t quite scratch. Dib’s other hand was lightly rubbing the skin just above Zim’s crotch, threatening every so often to linger further down, before trailing a sharp fingernail up to his stomach once more. The irken sat obediently, legs parted and shuddering, even though he was tiring and felt like his thighs were about to drop of if he had to stay like that any longer.

The vampire was enjoying this far too much. The control he now had over his ex-nemesis. He could see how hard Zim was trying not to give in to the fondling; and he knew that without that order, there would be no hesitation. The almost-silent panting as he desperately fought with himself to stay quiet. But Dib knew that more than he needed release, Zim needed his new master’s approval. He wanted nothing more than to take the alien and finally finish what they started; but he _needed_ this to be a stronger drug for Zim. The little alien’s blood was the most powerful elixir he had ever tasted, and he needed something to even out the balance again. This was their new game. Who would break first?

But Dib had all night… in fact, every night from then on. They had all the time in the world, and he had forever to teach his new thrall so many wonderful little tricks. Zim shuddered and clenched his teeth together, causing a little click and a chirp to sneak out, as the other slowly took a hold of the base of his antennae; rubbing it and giving the skin where it met his scalp an ever so light _scratch._ He bit back a whimper and tensed up to stop himself from screaming the boy’s name then and there.

“I spent years hunting you… Who would have guessed that the only thing I had to do to catch you was let you come to me.”

Zim wanted to scream: to answer his Tallest. _I was always yours! I would always come back to you if you called!_

“And now I think you’d _thank me_ for showing you the truth. All those years… a thorn in my side. A never-ending, never-sleeping _pest._ I finally have my payback for all those years you _wasted.”_

Zim was sorry. He didn’t remember what for any more, but he was sorry. Something inside of him felt ashamed that he had hurt his Tallest like that, but the fog of his mind kept him pliant and ready now for whatever Dib had in store for him. His mind was blank and empty; now there was only the two of them that mattered. He had no idea what Dib was talking about, but his bound oath to his vampire master made him want to beg and plead with the ex-human. _I’m sorry! I’m sorry! You’re right, I’m yours! I was always yours!_

Inside, his instincts were screaming at him to open up and let the other have whatever he wanted.

He stayed silent. Because that was what Dib wanted.

“ _Very good…”_ The creature whispered against the tip of the abused lekku. It quivered between finger and thumb. Zim wanted to cry. It felt too good. Too much. Everything was so hot.

He bit his tongue, forgetting for a moment that the vamp could smell the blood instantly. However, Dib played along – smirking knowingly whilst Zim couldn’t see. There were tears beading at the edges of his irken’s eyes and he felt his cold, dead heart shudder from the sight. _How cute._

Placing the antennae he held between his lips, he spoke quietly against it again, “ _You’re so well-behaved… I know obedience is a valued trait amongst your people. If they saw you now, I think they’d be amazed at just how well trained you’ve become here on Earth~”_

Zim let out a soft gasp, ever so slightly leaning back into the other’s touch. Dib grinned madly.

“ _You’re perfect for me, Zim”_

At that he watched as the irken became undone, letting out a languid moan and tilting his head back; chirping at the friction it caused on his trembling antennae.

“ _Ah!_ Dib! _P-please…_ I need you! _”_

The vampire stroked his thall’s cheek with a gentle hand and wiped away the tears at his eyes.

“ _Oops_ … _”_ He didn’t sound upset, “You disobeyed again.”

They had been at this all night. Playing this game; where Zim was held in a state of perpetual desire until he just couldn’t take it any more. Everything buzzed around him; his thoughts and senses muddled. He was compelled to do as Dib said, but simultaneously pulled in the opposite direction as he sensed the other’s rising need to break him down. If that was what his Dib needed, then Zim would allow himself to be broken again and again; each time to be barely patched back together, before their little exercise began once more and he was told to hold his position as the other tortured him with feather-light touches and those wonderful praises.

“ _S-sorry_ … Z-zim is sorry, My Tallest…” He trembled against the harsher touch the other now held him in. The vampire only beamed wider from the pleading look.

“What a shame. You were so close too.” He cooed mischievously, “But now I’ll have to punish you again…” Pushing Zim back on the bed; he watched as the alien let his legs flop like dead weight. He’d put his precious irken through a lot, and now was finally time for the pay-off. Zim looked up at him with a guilty expression; big eyes looking worriedly at the man above him.

“I’m really sorry, my Tallest…” He sniffled, readily leaning once more into the other’s touch when Dib raised a hand to his cheek.

“ _Shh_ … You’ll get your chance to make it up to me later~” He spoke sweetly in return, smiling in that way that Zim couldn’t help but fall more deeply into love with.

With that he set about teaching his little alien a lesson; trailing soft bites from his shoulders and collar bones, he moved on to kissing his way agonizingly slowly down the other’s body. Zim’s claws made more holes through his sheets as he grabbed for something to cling to. His hips trembled the closer the vampire got, until Dib finally slid a finger inside and stroked around the lips. He worked his way up until he found what seemed to be an alien-like clitoris; and judging by the way Zim’s heavy panting suddenly increased in speed and urgency, he figured he must have been correct in that assumption.

Beginning to rub circles with his finger, whilst he continued to speckle Zim’s hips with soft bite marks, Dib kept close attention on his lover. He craved seeing Zim fall to pieces beneath him from this; from anything Dib could do to him. He had to option to torture the bug and undo him in much more sadistic ways, but both found this far more pleasurable. There was something about seeing the bratty little shit who’d plagued the better half of his life turn to jelly under his fingertips.

Just when it seemed Zim couldn’t handle any more, Dib pulled away and clasped his hands behind his back. He span on his heel and stood tall over the bed, practically buzzing with glee when the alien whined and looked up at him with pleading eyes. There was a slight look of confusion and hurt, but it was vastly overshadowed by the _want_ in Zim’s eyes.

He rolled his hips, attempting to find some release but froze when he saw Dib hold up a finger. The vampire moved it to his lips and gave it a lick, eyes never leaving Zim’s own.

“I think you _know_ how you can say sorry for before… _and get what you want_.”

Slowly, groggily; the little bug sat up. His antennae leaned forward and hung low as he leaned closer, trembling with desire. Opening his mouth, he stuck out the tip of his tongue. It was a question; almost like he was asking for permission.

The vampire nodded, and the alien crawled forward to the edge of the bed and began to unclasp the other’s belt and slide his trousers down. Feeling the erection against his knuckles, he moved forward and wrapped his tongue around the length. It wrapped around it and coated the other with a slick saliva as he worked; all the while with glowing, golden eyes fixed on him. The heavy sense of desire already eating away at him only got worse, so he took the vampire’s member into his mouth. Careful and almost straining not to use his teeth, he began sucking and bobbing his head back and forth as his eyes grew lidded and needy.

Dib gasped and moaned at the sudden intake and placed a palm on the back of the other’s head. Zim whimpered softly around him upon realising it was there to keep him in place, as the other began thrusting into his mouth; first slowly before picking up a pace and hitting the back of his throat. He felt like he was about to choke, but he just couldn’t bring himself to care.

“You _-ah_ … You thrive in this, Zim. You _crave_ being _ **used**_ like this… Me fucking.. _hah-_ your smartass mouth like my own personal toy.” Dib took in a shaky gasp and pushed the alien’s head further; pounding into his mouth as the he watched the alien’s eyes snap open in alarm. But he didn’t fight it. He embraced it all; took it in his mouth with drool spilling down his chin. The alien’s face was unfocused and he knew he was probably making his vision blank and white from the action; but Dib was amazed by how well the irken had been taking his blow jobs.

The words seemed to resonate, even if he didn’t look like he was really listening. Zim shuddered and closed his eyes, sucking and brushing up against his master’s hold with a renewed vigour.

The ex-human groaned and felt himself begin to reach his climax. Throwing the irken off and back down on to the bed, where he fell back and lay, staring up longingly at the other. He laid his hands back in their position; from the first time Dib had bitten him and tilted his head to the side submissively.

A hunger overcame the vampire, but he was surprised. He’d not asked that of Zim. He’d not even given any indication that was what he wanted right now.

_Is this what Zim wanted?_

A needy expression and heady breath told him _yes. Zim needed this just as much as he did._

Lunging forward on to the bed, the creature pinned his lover’s wrists above his head; it was unneeded, Zim wasn’t about to disobey or move anywhere. He couldn’t. But they both liked the way it stroked their inner nature. He found the tender spot on the green neck. Biting in to it, they both moaned from a deep lust that had been fulfilled. The alien shuddered and arched against the stronger body; revelling in how he couldn’t even make his new Tallest budge an inch as he rubbed and pushed against him.

Dib moved slightly, using one hand to pin both of Zim’s wrists to the bed, whilst the other resumed it’s previous activity and found it’s way back to the alien’s lower regions. Slipping two fingers inside and rubbing until they were slick with fluid, he played with Zim’s clit; feeling it swell at his touch. The irken’s sweet chirps filled the air as that syrupy blood drizzled down his neck and stained Dib’s fangs a sweet pink colour.

He hoisted the other’s smooth thighs up and easily lead Zim to splaying his legs open and ready; then positioning himself at the other’s slick he pushed inside and smirked when the saw a wince on his lover’s perfect features. Zim adjusted pretty quickly; filled with a newfound pleasure that he couldn’t quite describe; but it hit just about every spot for him.

The movements between the two of them became more wild and primal, as Dib’s mind lost to the creature. The power of the blood was intense and overwhelming; making him tighten his grip around the alien’s wrists until dark bruising appeared. His other hand pushed the bone of Zim’s pelvis harshly into the bed, as he thrust in and out with an unconstrained strength. The harder Dib pushed him, the further Zim got to breaking point. He was seeing black spots in his vision as he stared at the wall to the right of them. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, the blood from where he’d bitten himself earlier staining the white sheets as it seeped in to them like snow.

His hips ached and his body was tired; up all night from Dib’s relentless pleasurable torture. Inside he felt so full he might burst, and it was wonderful. He’d never experienced something so amazing before.

“You were made for this, Zim.” The other grunted over him, in a deep voice like that of a beast. He pulled away; a dark and maddening look crossing his features as he licked the blood from his lips.

The alien couldn’t respond, he could only moan and cry. Dib wasn’t even sure Zim had understood what he’d said, so he moved back, grabbed the other by the chin and pulled him up to face him. Zim stared at him with heavy, scarlet eyes and cried out, lost to the feeling of Dib ramming inside him still.

But, sadistically, he began to slow down his movements and eventually, slowly pulled out. Zim lay back on the bed and whined at him again. His hips bucked and he cried out for more. He felt so empty now and he needed Dib back inside of him.

“Show me how _good_ you are, my sweet irken…” The raven-locked man re-positioned them so Zim was riding him. The irken did as he was bid and bounced on the ex-human’s dick; working it fast and hard. It wasn’t perfect; it was sloppy and uncoordinated; Zim was losing his mind and wasn’t exactly experienced with this. But there was time. He had all the time in the world to learn now; no more silly plots or fights to keep them from what really mattered.

Rolling his hips as the bed creaked and groaned, Zim felt like he might break if they continued; but even worse – he felt like he might go mad if they didn’t. That aching inside him was building up once more and demanding he move faster towards it’s end.

“ _D-diiib_ …” He whined, pleading with the other to take him all the way over the edge.

Dib smirked; a wide, evil-looking grin that made Zim’s spooch beat so fast he felt like it was about to leap out of his throat. He loved that look on the pale man; like the very world was at his mercy, and ever pour of his being oozed danger and power. Vampires took what they wanted, and irkens like Zim craved that domination.

“You know how to ask.” The other spoke with an easy tone, as he let the irken do all the work; driving himself to near exhaustion.

“ _P-please_! My Tallest! Please help Zim!” The alien cried, pleading with him, small green hands placed on the other’s scarred chest as he steadied himself.

Slamming their lips together, Dib took his irken in a kiss the other immediately adhered to, tongues rolling against each other. He slammed their hips together and thrust a few more times inside the alien, before he felt the other tense and climax. The feeling built and built until Zim felt like his whole body might explode and finally he threw his head back and cried out in bliss. The alien fell limply against him, head tilted slightly to allow half-lidded eyes to look up at him with a cherishing smile. He continued to thrust inside him for a while longer, eventually coming and making the irken shudder against him as he was filled up. The little irken had never felt so good; so well and truly used and content.

Zim panted softly against his chest and Dib felt a sudden protectiveness overtake him as he wrapped an arm around the smaller body and gently pulled them apart. The alien nuzzled into his arm and purred softly. Wrapping them both within the covers, the vampire smiled and felt a forgotten warmth creep into his chest as he watched the bug try to fight off sleep.

He pet the other and held him as Zim lost that fight and drifted off. Then, once he felt the inner dread as his instinctual clock told him the sun was about to rise, Dib covered them both and allowed himself to fall victim to his tiredness and joined his lover in a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoy it, leave a comment if so! (they feed me the serotonin)


End file.
